He Shouldn't Be Messed With
by nikoledarling
Summary: Tyler is in love with the boy he hates.
1. With the Boy I Hate

_Disclaimer: I do now own Tyler, Reid, The Covenant or the song, which is "She's a Lady" by Forever The Sickest Kids  
_

**I'm in love with the boy I hate, he enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me**

"Oh my god, Tyler. If you could dress yourself, that would be lovely."

I roll my eyes and tug at the hem of my brown t-shirt.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing today?"

And, of course, he fucking smirks at me.

"You just have horrible taste, that is all."And he is gone.


	2. I'd Trade Him in a Second

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the lovely boys or the grand song._

**I'm in love with a critic and skeptic, a traitor, I'd trade him in a second**

Hot blonde, always blonde, short, petite, nice ass.  
She is the type of girl that will leave in the morning and not bother with phone numbers.  
I grin and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Tyler."  
I turn to face the 's not smirking or grinning; he's angry, eyes nearly black and that is never a good thing.  
The blond looks confused as I pull away from her and walk over to him.  
He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my down to him, kissing me roughly and I know I couldn't leave him if I tried.


	3. An Instant Update

Disclaimer: I still do not own this, this, this.

**He's a backseat driver, a drama provider, a instant update of the world.**

"Reid, you said I could drive. Now please, shut the fuck up."  
I can practically hear him grinding his teeth.

* * *

"I cannot believe you."  
"I didn't meant to do it and it's not-"  
"Don't even say that it isn't a big deal, because it is."  
"Christ Reid, all I did was buy the wrong kind of rice. Quit being such a drama queen."


	4. A First Class Liar Attractive & Bitter

_Disclaimer: I do not own these or this._

**He's a first class liar, a constant forgetter (attractive but bitter).**

"Caleb, what the fuck? How could you even ask me that?"  
And there he goes, looking all hurt.  
"Reid, you were the last one at my house last night."  
Reid shakes his head.  
"No," he smirks and looks over at me.  
"Baby boy was the last one at your house."  
Now Caleb is glaring at me and I could strangle Reid.

* * *

"Why are you so upset, pet?"  
I roll my eyes at the nickname and roll over on my side, away from Reid.  
"Don't turn your back to me, Tyler," and his tone tells me that he isn't joking.  
I turn back to face him, but bury my face in his neck, still avoiding his gaze.  
He runs a hand through my messy hair and sighs.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You forgot."  
He is silent for a few moments, then he is kissing me, anywhere he can reach and oh, he has remembered.  
"I am so, so sorry, luv."  
"It's only my birthday."  
He promises that he will find a way to make it up to me.

* * *

He is so fucking hot, but he is always smirking, because he knows that he is better then all of them.  
I tell him this one night, after too much power and too much sex and he just smiles.  
"I know I'm not better then you, Ty."


	5. Did You Scream Enough?

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Reid, Tyler or the song, yo._

**Did to scream enough make him cry?**

And I tell him that I am with all of his bullshit: all of the lies, the constant forgetting, the incessant fighting and his fucking attitude.

I turn to leave and I look back and his dark blue eyes are glassy and he looks like he might throw up.  
Then, he just starts sobbing and I've known him since I can remember and I have never seen him cry.  
Not when he broke his arm or when his girlfriend of two years broke up with him.  
I'm holding him and he is crying into my neck, asking me, begging me not to leave him.

And I won't because I never planned on not coming back.


	6. It's A Turn Around

_Disclaimer: No own-age, sadly._

**It's a turn around, turn around baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time.**

We fought and he left and I ended up at the same place, each flirting with another blond, another brunette.  
He catches me almost kissing a blonde boy, not a girl like usual, and I turn in time to see his blue eyes go black and the boy I was talking to doubles over as though someone has just punched him in the stomach.

Reid is pulling me outside of the bar before I can even really make sense of what is happening.  
He has me up against the back alley wall and I shove him away from me.  
"Reid, just turn around and go back in the fucking bar if you don't think that I am worth your time."  
He actually looks shocked.  
"Tyler..."  
"You all but fucking said it earlier."  
He is kissing me, softly, apologizing.  
"I'm not worth your time, is what I was trying to tell you."  
I kiss him back.  
"You're a moron."


	7. How Can We Fight?

**Take off your shoes, come in the room and baby, let's try not to argue.**

It's a good day, a day without any arguments.

Reid is on top of me, kissing me gently, his hands carding through my hair, and days like these are only half of the reason I stay.

**Turn out the lights, turn on the radio and how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**

"Reid..."  
He is about to walk out the door, he is so mad at me and this time he has a right to be.  
"I love you."  
And he just stares at me.  
"Erm..."  
He strides over and is in front of me, hands on either side of my face, just looking at me.  
"God, Tyler. How can I be mad at you when I'm too busy loving your dumb ass?"


	8. We Will Not Ever Be Eighteen Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys and I realize that they don't ascend when they turn nineteen, but oh well._

**Here I am, there you go again and we will not ever be eighteen again.**

I wonder if I am too late, if he has already ascended, if that much power is too much power for him to handle.  
I turn into Caleb's driveway and run to where I know the three of them are.  
"He is fine," Caleb says, answering the question that I am sure is written all over my face.  
I look and he is laying in the bed in the corner of the room.  
I walk over and sit on the edge and look down at looks up at me and grins, his dark blue eyes flashing a soft yellow and I whine low in my throat, worried that Caleb is wrong and that he isn't alright.  
"Shh, baby boy. I'm fine."  
I sigh and lean down to nuzzle at his cheek.  
"Happy birthday, Reid."

**And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying and I could use some time.**

Reid left, again again again, and I am just laying in bed, crying.  
I feel so weak and is my best friend and I love him and I hate him and I am so fucking tired of fighting and I think that I could really use some time away from all of this shit.


	9. I’m Waiting For You

_Disclaimer:__No ownage, and I know I can't write fanfiction, but eh._

**So here I am and I'm dying and I'm waiting for you, waiting for you.**

I really should have known that Chase was stronger then I am. I mean, he had ascended already and I was the youngest and god, I just hurt so much.  
I just want Reid. I need him to tell me that it's going to be okay, even though I know that is isn't.  
Oh, it hurts so fucking much.  
It's raining and I warm waiting for him and I don't think that he is going to come.  
I look up and through blurred vision I see blonde hair, curled by the are pulling me onto someone and they are heaving with silent tears.  
"Tyler... I'm going to make you better, okay? Okay?"  
I nod, but I don't tell him that he can't.  
I don't tell him that he isn't strong enough to fix me this time.

**Come back, come back to me and I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again.**

"God, just come back and I'll never fight with you again. I'll... I'll do whatever you want. Just come back."  
And then Caleb is there and he is trying to get Reid to calm down and tell him what happened.  
"Tyler and I got separated, Sarah was with Ty."  
He stops and starts sobbing.  
"Chase got to them and Tyler tried to stop him from getting to Sarah... and I am not strong enough to fix this."  
Caleb leans down and kisses Reid's rain soaked hair.  
"We can fix it together."  
Eyes turn black and the rain stops, lighting flashing in bursts across the sky. Reid feels Tyler stir and looks down at him, his eyes still black.  
"Reid.... I'm all wet..."  
And Reid's eyes flash back to blue and his leans down and kisses Tyler.  
"Oh my god, I love you so fucking much , Tyler."  
Tyler wonders why Reid is crying, but he just kisses him back.  
"I love you too."


	10. Alt Ending

_Disclaimer: No ownage._

***Alternative Ending***

Sometimes, Reid thinks, that it is just too hard to do go to school, sit with Caleb and Pogue and Sarah and Kate and not notice the empty seat next to him.  
Too hard to go back to his dorm and look at the other side of the room, look at all of Tyler's things that he refuses to take down or put away.  
When it's late late at night and the dorm is empty, everyone off at some party in the woods, Reid just breaks down and lets the sobs and cries lull him to sleep.  
And god, he would give up all of it, the power, if Tyler could just come back to him.


End file.
